With the development of touch display technology, the touch display device has been put forward higher requirement and needs to be thinner. Therefore, in the prior art, the touch panel function is embedded in a liquid crystal pixel (in-cell) to achieve a thin touch display device. In the prior art, each touch electrode in the touch layer needs to be connected to the touch chip through a touch trace, however, each of the touch electrodes is connected to a touch trace, which requires a large number of touch traces. Such a large number of touch traces need to occupy a large trace area, which is contrary to the requirement that the width of the non-display area of the touch screen is required to be narrower at present.